Immortality
by babysayitisn'tso
Summary: What if in the end, Buffy and the gang received a gift. After all, they worked so hard in keeping the world safe.


**BUFFY - Immortality**

For the past 250 years she's been living her life. The moment she took a sip of that blood, she damned herself to the life of immortality. Buffy the Vampire Slayer served her purpose in life. She remembered it clearly. It was the year 2010, the First was officially destroyed outside Verona, Italy. Buffy have been living there for a year before the First found her again. Taunting and trying to torment her into fighting again. Willow found a spell that could officially destroy the First, but the first had to become one with a human body and the body the First chose was Buffy's. After a long internal fight, she finally grabbed a knife and stabbed herself. Her life forced laid bleeding into the ground. The First died with her.

The rest of the story is what she only knows from someone else, the one who saved her. The Immortal. The Immortal found her several hours later that day. Her body already gone cold and lifeless. The moment he saw her he knew she sacrificed herself again to save the world. Only this time in a blood sacrifice, From what he told her, he gathered her up in his arms and took her to the church that was several miles away and laid her upon the alter. The priest that was there known who the Immortal was and was willing to help him save the girl that was lying on the alter dead. The priest prepared the body and began an old language that was around when the old ones roamed the earth. At that moment the Immortal forced open Buffy mouth and fed her his blood and from there on she was the Immortal Slayer...

The rest of the story is what she only knows from someone else, the one who saved her. The Immortal. The Immortal found her several hours later that day. Her body already gone cold and lifeless. The moment he saw her he knew she sacrificed herself again to save the world. Only this time in a blood sacrifice, From what he told her, he gathered her up in his arms and took her to the church that was several miles away and laid her upon the alter. The priest that was there known who the Immortal was and was willing to help him save the girl that was lying on the alter dead. The priest prepared the body and began an old language that was around when the old ones roamed the earth. At that moment the Immortal forced open Buffy mouth and fed her his blood and from there on she was the Immortal Slayer...

"And in the year 2257 not much has changed." Buffy thought as she sat in her pent house overlooking Verona, Italy. She thought back over her dead and her new life. She wasn't dead like a vampire and she wasn't human. She was in between the two. She still had the strength of the slayer, but she was officially released from her duties. The Powers that Be also gave her another gift since she was superchick who saved the world a lot. They gave her friends the gift of Immortality too. Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles all were bestowed the gift of immortality. After that each ended up living their separate lives.

Giles and Willow were in England heading the new Watchers Council and training Slayers. The Council since 2010 had changed from being in downtown London to buying property outside of London and creating a boarding school protected by Willows magic and several older magicks. Dawn, bounced around the globe, like Buffy and enjoyed the perks of being Immortal. Due to her being the key still, she had to check in with Willow and Giles once a week.

Buffy smiled at the thought of her little sister screaming up a storm about checking in and her rant of how she isn't a child and a full-grown immortal adult.

Buffy looked around her pent house. She was completely alone. The only thing that surrounded her was pictures of the past. No one knew about this place. It was her private save house. Buffy bought the place right before she turned immortal. Verona, Italy was the place of lovers and fallen love. She thought the place was perfect. Romeo and Juliet died to be together. Lovers came here to constantly be together. After 250 years not even her beloved knew she was still alive. He had his suspicions, of course. Being soulmates, she could still feel him after all this time.

Buffy stood up from her chair and put down her coffee cup and smoothed out her white dress. Oh yes, she could still feel him. The tingles went up her spine. He was close.

After 250 years she couldn't stand to be without him. After a night of tequila and missing him, Buffy finally wrote to him; 15 pages of lust and tears. That was two days ago. She told him that she was still alive and that if he still wanted her to come next week. In the envelope she sent him the key to her place and another Gem of Amerra, that she picked up from a vampire who got it off Harmony.

Buffy checked herself in the mirror once more before she sat herself by the bay window that overlooked the town. She looked out the window right as the door opened. "hello, lover." She turned towards the door with a soft smile on her features. Angel stood there in the door way. With his silence she stood up, and took the 10 steps that it takes to from the window to the door and let her arms wrap around him again. After 250 years of living, she was finally in peace.


End file.
